


in flames

by fixwithgold



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Burns, Fire, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Short, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixwithgold/pseuds/fixwithgold
Summary: Whumptober Day 14Prompt: Is Something Burning?Martin has no love for fire.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947046
Kudos: 12





	in flames

When Martin is six, his mother grabs his forearm after he gets too close while she stirs a pot of stew.

"You'll burn yourself, you stupid boy!" she screams, and presses the outside of his arm to the hot burner. Martin wails and tries to pull away, but she holds firm. "Is this what you want? Is it?"

When Martin is seventeen, a boy in his class sneaks up behind him while he walks home after school and presses the glowing ember of a cigarette into his back, right under his shoulder blade. He laughs hysterically when Martin jumps and shouts in alarm. He and his friends don't even bother to chase Martin as he backs away, then turns and runs. He and his friends just cackle and light the boy a new cigarette.

When Martin is thirty, he strikes a match and lets a Statement burn from the bottom up. The flame from the match licks at his fingers, stinging them, and he knows the skin on his fingertips will be raw and discolored later. 

When Martin is thirty-one, Jon asks him to walk into a burning building.


End file.
